Ground penetrating radars (GPRs) operate by radiating a spectrum-rich, impulse-like signal into a ground that is to be explored, where a radiated signal travels through earth's sub-layers. Objects encountered by the radiated signal absorb energy. The absorbed electromagnetic energy resonates within the objects. Resonant energy that is trapped inside the objects quickly dissipates, since part of it is re-radiated to above the ground. A resonant frequency of an object is based on its size and the electrical properties of both the object and surrounding material. These resonant frequencies are responsible for creating what is known as relaxation frequencies in the frequency spectrum of a reflected signal. Determining the number of relaxation frequencies strengths and values, permits the characterizing of the object. Thus, GPR is employed routinely to obtain an image of subsurface structures and objects. GPR has been applied to groundwater and oil-reservoir exploration. Accordingly, what is needed, as recognized by the present inventor, is a method and a system capable of estimating the relaxation frequency for ground penetrating radars.
The foregoing “background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.